We Are
by ObsessiveFanFictioner15
Summary: Sydnee Fenton is impuslive, agressive, cunning, has no filter between her brain and her mouth, and...is Danny's twin sister. Opposite as they are, she will follow him to the ends of the earth, but she had no idea that that would cost her half her life...or a way to reveal a side of herself that no one thought existed- a compassionate, caring girl who is not afraid to show weakness.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I feel like such a hypocrite for writing this. I try to avoid reading Danny's got a twin stories, but ever since I started _Ghost of a Chance_, I've had this plot bunny scampering around my mind. Anyway, I hope this story doesn't make you want to run for the hills.**

**This is the first story I'm writing that will use curse words on a constant basis. Yes I have a few in First Jump, but this uses them _way_ more often.**

**I own nothing…except my OC.**

* * *

_The Portal_

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I groaned and rolled over, trying to shut out the alarm clock sending me to another day of being unbelievably bored at school. Granted, I was better off than my brother, who was not only bored, but also bullied. I probably would be too, except that all the bullies were afraid I might kill them. All I did was send that David kid to the hospital for a concussion in seventh grade! I tried to help as much as I could, but I couldn't be with Danny all of the time to protect him.

You probably thought I was Danny at first. Obviously not, because he couldn't hurt someone if they came and begged for it. Nah, I'm his twin sister, Sydnee Fenton, the most kick-ass girl in the school…except Sam, she's cool too. Danny's only older than me by about five minutes, but I still thought of him as an older brother, though I didn't normally act like I did.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"Alright, you win! Geeze, can we get an alarm that _doesn't _get louder the longer you leave it alone," I grumbled as I rolled out of bed and hit the off button on the stupid thing. "Danny, wasn't your turn to take care of it?"

Danny's face appeared from under the covers with a smirk. "Yeah, but ignoring it is the perfect way to make you get it."

Yes, I share a room with Danny. It might seem awkward, but both of us are used to it. There are no other rooms that aren't in the Ops Center (neither of us are willing to sleep in there) and I sure as hell am not sleeping with Jazz. So instead we switch who gets the bathroom every week. The one who does has to shut off the alarm, but they get the shower first, so it's okay. It's _supposed_ to be Danny's week, but obviously he's neglecting his alarm duties.

"Fine then, I guess you won't mid that I'll use the shower first," I retorted.

Danny's eyes widened and he scrambled out of his bed. "No way!"

"Yes I am, and I'd just love to see you try and stop me." My smirk couldn't have gotten any wider….well, until Danny tackled me to the ground that is, where we began wrestling for who would get bathroom rights.

"Ha! I get the bathroom!" Danny exclaimed as he sat on me.

"How is this possible? You've never won before!" I was true. The kid had never beaten me in anything except video games, and those usually end in my rage quits. Yeah, I have a temper the size of Texas and I should probably get something to help with that, but I don't want to listen to Jazz's phsycobabble.

I watched as Danny dashed to the bathroom before I could exact revenge on him. I then quickly changed because that little scuffle had sucked up enough time that only Danny would have time for a shower. Plodding heavily downstairs, I filled a bowl with cereal and began eating, watching the door to the basement to see if my parents would come out for once. They had shut themselves into the basement-turned-lab weeks ago and had only come out to eat something. Hell, I think they slept down there now. My attention was diverted by Danny, who came pounding down the stairs.

"Are mom and dad awake?" he asked.

I scowled. "How am I supposed to know that?" I demanded, throwing a Cheerio at him.

"I dunno, maybe they-" Danny was interrupted by the lab door swinging open. Mom's head poked out to look at us and she had this huge smile on her face.

"Danny, Sydnee, can you come down to the lab? Your father and I want to show you two something." Glancing at each other, we shrugged and followed her into the lab. Our reaction to what we saw when we got there might have seemed a little odd normally, but _normal_ didn't exactly fit at this moment.

"What the _hell_ did you guys do to the _wall_?" I wondered in shock. Hey, when you see a giant, seemingly pointless hole in the wall, you're bound to be alarmed. Danny's reaction was a bit milder; he just stared open-mouthed at the hole with an expression that said '_what the hell is going on?_'

Mom gave me a look. "Sydnee, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language? As for what we did," she perked up. "This is our greatest invention yet. It's a ghost portal, and will allow us enter the realm we call the Ghost Zone."

Did I mention my parents are off their rockers? Well it's true. They actually believe ghosts exist and create weapons and stuff to hunt them. I think the government gives them money for some reason to do their research though, because we always seem to have enough money to take care of our family and invent useless junk. The biggest problem is that they've never even _seen_ a ghost, so I suspect that if _any_ of their studies have a basis in reality, it's probably flawed.

My dad added his own thought on the matter. "Yeah, we'll finally be able to capture a ghost, then rip it apart molecule by molecule!"

My dad was worse than my mom. He had this obsession with destroying ghosts, which, even if they were already dead, disturbed me to no end. Once when I was younger I had asked dad what he would do if I became a ghost. This was the only time that he had said he would try to avoid harming me, though because ghosts are 'horribly violent creatures', he would probably have to anyways. I had nightmares for a week after that.

My mom looked through a stack of papers, scanning the contents before giving my dad a thumbs up.

"Wait, are you gonna try to turn it on?" I demanded. I was openly skeptical about ghosts, more so than Danny, who didn't have the heart to tell our parents that their work was based on delusions, but not as much as Jazz, who made degrading comments about their work. I just said that ghosts weren't real, but if they want to do stuff they can.

In 'response' to my question, dad yelled 'Bonzai' and plugged two cords together. We all heard a faint whirring emanate from the depths of the portal and saw a few sparks shoot out of a device on the back of the tunnel. Holding our breath, we waited…and waited…until the humming suddenly cut off and all was silent.

Danny and I stared dumbfounded at the hole. We had actually begun to think that the portal would work, and I could tell he felt the same disappointment that I did at the failure. Our parents looked worse however. They seemed really depressed, and for once in my life, I couldn't think of anything to say to them.

Danny apparently had no such problem. "Maybe…maybe it just needs time to gather enough power. That thing must use a lot of it." He glanced at me to receive my input.

"Um, yeah, that must be it. I saw your papers mom, there's no way you did something wrong," I said lamely. Our attempt at cheering up failed as miserably as the portal. Our parents didn't respond; they just trudged slowly upstairs, looking older than they should have.

Danny glanced at me and sighed. "Come on Syd, we're going to be late to school if we don't leave now." I just nodded mutely, following him up the stairs, listening to what he told me to do for once. After all, he was the older brother.

* * *

"…it just shut off. Humming, a few sparks, then nothing," Danny explained to Tucker and Sam what had happened that morning. We were eating lunch and were giving the reason we missed the bus to school.

Well, I said eating. Tucker was shoveling food into his mouth faster than was probably healthy, Sam was slowly munching her salad, Danny was actually eating normally, and I was debating whether it would be better if I just skipped eating altogether. I had forgotten my lunch at home (Danny didn't, so he had a perfectly normal ham sandwich) and had gotten the school's lunch. Tucker didn't seem to mind it, but he was not a reliable source of food tastes. I poked the blob that was lunch and I swear it twitched and squeaked a bit like a mouse. I shrieked in alarm and disgust and pushed the offending blob of grossness away. Sometimes, after days like this, I seriously considered becoming vegetarian.

Noticing the stares I was getting from my friends, I felt the need to defend myself. "What?! It moved by itself! And squeaked! What food does that?!"

Danny glanced at the 'food'. "That doesn't surprise me. Anyway, do you think that we could get the portal working?"

"Huh? When did this come up?" My food must have been more distracting than I thought.

"Right before you screamed. It was Tucker's idea."

"Oh, right. Um, I dunno, I mean if mom and dad couldn't get it to work, why would we be able too?"

Sam nudged me. "We could look to see if there was anything they overlooked, like a crossed wire or something."

Sighing in defeat (because what she was implying could be very true, plus Danny had obviously already agreed), I said, "Fine, but I'm not doing anything stupid with it. We should also double-check to see if it's really off, we don't want to get shocked or anything."

The others nodded in agreement to the logical idea. It's really too bad that we forgot about it by the time we needed to actually apply it.

* * *

**I wanted to get this up yesterday for the Dannyversary, but my computer was acting stupid again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally starting to update again.**

***clears throat* Anyway, I can't remember if this was published before or after my name change, so I'll put it in anyways. I was having a bit of an identity crisis because my penname was the same as my main OC. People kept calling me 'Mistheart' even though we are totally separate beings...despite that fact that she exists only because I do. It's not that I blame anyone, they didn't know that until I told them. But yeah, between that and the actual Mistheart having a cow for using her name as a penname (I've yet to change my DeviantArt name) I changed it. And so the very accurate penname of 'ObsessiveFanFictioner15' was born. I find it describes me very well.**

* * *

_Trying To Fix Broken Ghost Portals Is A _Really_ Bad Idea_

_I didn't like this in First POV, so I'm changing it to Third. Plus it's gonna be necessary to write later chapters :D I've got a terrible thing I want to do to Sydnee_

"I feel like a moron standing here," Sydnee growled.

"You're the one who 'improved' the haz-mat suit dad made for you," Danny pointed out.

Sydnee scowled at him, knowing that what he said was true. She had gotten creative with the suit and it was now 90% less protective than it had been. She had left the gloves and boots alone, but had cut the sleeves and most of pants off, leaving about eight inches. Then she had added a skirt and thinned the belt so it was about an inch wide. "Well if I'm holding anything that my glove can't protect me from, them I probably shouldn't be holding it," she had said when Tucker had asked about it earlier. She had added another phrase afterwards, but it doesn't need to be written, as even this story has its limits.

Sydnee, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were standing in the lab staring at the Ghost Portal. Jazz had taken the Fenton parents out to try and get their minds off of the portal's failure. Danny and Sydnee were in haz-mat suits that their parents had made them, and as previously mentioned, Sydnee had done the equivalent of mutilating hers.

"So what now?" Tucker wondered.

"Well nothing looks wrong out here," Danny announced after looking over the control panel for the portal. "So it must be something inside."

"Is this _really_ worth it?" Sydnee wondered. "I've got a bad feeling about this. We should, I dunno, go back upstairs and forget about this." She swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. The other three teens stared at her.

"_You _are trying to get out of something? You, Sydnee Fenton, who would willingly get expelled from school for putting Dash in a coma?" Sam asked in mock astonishment.

Sydnee's eye twitched. She knew that Sam was goading her, but her pride made her rise to the bait anyway. "Okay, what do we need to do?" she demanded, stomping up to the portal entrance.

Sam winked at Tucker and said, "Well I don't know, maybe Danny has an idea?"

Danny gulped and walked up to the portal. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, mostly Sydnee's though, because she was more or less glaring at him. He hoped that it was anger at Sam directed at him rather than if he had done something wrong because he had no way of knowing what he had done, and if she was mad at him, her wrath would be so much worse. "Um, well, I guess that Syd and I could take a quick look inside and if we don't find anything then we can leave?"

"Fine, but you go in first," Sydnee muttered.

Danny nodded and stepped over the metal plate separating the portal entrance from the rest of the lab and was almost immediately plunged into near darkness. "Maybe we should've gotten a flashlight," he murmured to himself. He trailed his had along the wall and stepped carefully around unused circuit boards and random wires covering the floor.

Sydnee was right behind him, watching out for the debris on the floor than actually looking for any problems with the portal. She would glance at Danny's feet on occasion as well because he was a huge klutz and she wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself on anything. She looked too late however as his foot caught on a wire and he began to pitch forward. She tried to catch him, and managed to wrap her arms around his waist, but he still ended up smacking against the wall. "Jeez Danny, are you _trying _to kill yourself?" she whispered harshly to him, her arms still wrapped around his chest as she pulled him away from the wall.

"No!" Danny snapped. He was about to go on when he heard a familiar whirring noise begin emanating from the back of the portal. Judging by Sydnee's arms suddenly tensing, he guessed that she heard it too.

"Danny, what did you do?" Sydnee cried fearfully.

He glanced at the wall and saw what he had missed before: an On, Off' button was installed there, the On button depressed. Before he could say anything else, a wave of green hit him and his mind gave way to pain.

Sydnee screamed as the green stuff hit her. She managed to hold on to her thoughts a bit longer than her brother, but she quickly gave way to the pain as well. Her last conscious thought was _'I always knew he would be the death of me.'_

* * *

Tucker and Sam watched in horror as their friends were being electrocuted. They were too stunned to move as two screams of pain echoed around the lab and practically deafened them. So they were extremely surprised when two figures stumbled from the swirling green portal that the previously dead machine had become. They stared as the figures took a few steps, then collapsed onto the floor.

"Danny?" Sam said hesitantly. "Sydnee? Is that you?" She walked slowly toward them, taking in their appearances. Their suits had inverted colors and their hair had turned whiteish silver. She jumped back when Sydnee twitched and slowly got to her knees.

"Ow," she muttered. "Someone get the number from that truck?" She stood shakily, stumbling slightly as she regained her sense of balance.

Tucker stared. Sydnee's eyes were an electric green the same color as the portal. What really shocked him though were her ears and mouth. Her ears and canines had become pointed and he wondered for a moment if she had turned into a vampire elf. Other than the color inversion and new found pointyness, she looked pretty much the same.

Sydnee caught the odd looks that her friends were giving her. "What?" She crossed her eyes in a vain attempt to see her face. "Don't tell me that the electricity disfigured my face, I couldn't stand that." Pausing, she glanced around the lab. "Hey, where's Danny? I could've sworn he came out with me...unless I was just hallucinating from the pain... Oh, now _that's_ a thought." Wordlessly Sam pointed Danny, who had yet to wake up. Sydnee looked down and slapped a hand to her mouth. She dropped to her knees and rolled him over. "Danny? _Danny?!_ Oh hell Sam, what happened?!" She looked up at Sam, who was shocked to see tears forming in the other girl's eyes. It was perhaps the most concerned she had ever seen Sydnee.

"I don't- I don't know okay! You two just came out of the portal looking like- like _that,_ and you expect me to know what's going on?" Sam demanded, her shock and worry making her sound angry.

"Wait, _us two_?" Sydnee got to her feet once again and stumbled to one of the metal tables. She cleared off a section and stared at her reflection on the shiny surface. She saw two green eyes, silver hair, and photo negative of her suit. She fingered one of her ears and ran a tongue over the small fangs that she now had. It was then that she finally broke down. It was humiliating to her, who hadn't cried since she was eight, but after seeing her twin brother motionless on the ground and her new appearance, it seemed like the only thing she could do.

She stood there for several minutes, watching as her tears created a small puddle on the table. Trying to blink away her remaining tears, she noticed something else, this one rather intriguing to her. Her eye shadow, which had been a light blue, had also changed to bright green. Her lipstick, which had been a dusky purple-pink color was now blue. **(1) **Despite everything, she chuckled softly. "Well I'd never thought I'd ever be caught wearing these colors." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and turned back to the others. During the time she was having her 'overly emotional reaction' (as she dubbed it) Danny had apparently woken up and was now staring at her with a mix of worry, fear, and curiosity.

"Wow Syd, I didn't know you could still do that," he said with a small smile.

"Oh shut up... Did you know your voice sounds all echoy?"

"Tucker pointed that out already. Yours does too you know. What really got me though was the fact that we're not breathing anymore."

"Well of course we're not, no one breathes when they're dead." Everyone froze at the word. "Dead," Sydnee repeated in a whisper. "How can we be dead, we're only fourteen. And Jazz is gonna- is gonna be so worried and our parents...they'll kill us all over again."

Danny stared at Sydnee in astonishment. She never talked like this, all vulnerable and pessimistic sounding. "What do you mean they'll kill us again?"

"Don't you see Danny?! We're ghosts! _Ghosts!" _Sydnee almost screamed. "And what do mom and dad hate more than they hate our neighbor who keeps reporting them to the police for building code violations and for 'disturbing the peace'? It's ghosts Danny. Dad is always saying he's gonna tear the first ghost he catches apart 'molecule by molecule'." She hugged herself. "And the first ghost he catches is gonna be one of us."

Danny opened his mouth to comment on her unusually morbid statements, but before he could he yawned. "Hey Syd, you feeling suddenly tired?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yeah I do." She frowned.

"Do ghosts need to sleep?" Tucker wondered. His question was answered when both Danny and Sydnee slumped over, apparently having passed out.

Two bright lights filled the room.

* * *

**1. ****I dunno, my colored pencil calls it 'pale rose', which tells me almost nothing and I can't decide if it's pale pink with purple or pale purple with pink. And I looked at a picture I drew of Sydnee through a special filter on my phone that lets you view things in their negative colors and it turns out that if Danny was actually photo negative of himself, his eyes eyes would be orange.**


End file.
